


Western Way

by Markov_Debris



Series: Special Treats [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: After a bad week Ianto thinks Jack needs to do a little role paly involving him wearing a cowboy hat and a villainous moustache.





	Western Way

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote Wicked Way I was asked to write what happened next so this is the result. While it is a sequel you do not have to read Wicked Way to enjoy this story.

It had been an awful week.  The rift seemed to be nonstop.  If it wasn’t lost aliens causing trouble, it was lost souls returned from wherever they had been taken.

Jack was tired, angry and really needed a break.  He knew he did when he started snapping at Ianto for no reason.

Tosh’s news that there was no new activity predicted for the next few days did nothing to relax Jack.  He was far too tense and the possibility sounded far too good.

Ianto of course was not going to let him get away with becoming a broody man of anger.  He also knew exactly the right way to grab Jack’s attention.

“As there is no expected activity, I’m going to go home Sweet Thing.  I expect you to be there by seven to cook my dinner,” The Welshman drawled in a Deep South accent and turned and left.

It only took the time his words needed to filter through Jack’s mind for the Captain to order everyone else to leave and head for his quarters to get ready.

Several weeks ago Jack and Ianto had played a little game where the Captain became a villain from an old movie with cloak and black moustache and the Welshman was the virtuous boy he had kidnapped to ravish.

Ianto had been brilliant.  Soft when he was meant to be soft.  Resistant when he wanted resistant, and yielding with reluctance.

Jack had blacked out the sex between them had been so good.  When Jack woke Ianto intended a little role reversal that didn’t really work.

The Captain drove at well under the speed limit and made a little diversion before heading to the young man’s house.  It wasn’t just that he didn’t want to be stopped by the police, Jack intentionally wanted to be late.

Ianto greeted him at the door wearing dark jeans, a black shirt, a black cowboy hat, cowboy boots and a false moustache.  Jack’s cock twitched in anticipation.

The Captain hastily removed his boots and socks followed by his great coat.  The only thing he was left wearing was a black silk kimono embroidered with red dragons.

Jack was disappointed that his outfit gained no reaction.  The take away from a hamburger restaurant however gained the raised eyebrow he wanted.

Ianto stalked towards him and shoved him hard into the wall.  The Welshman’s kiss was possessive and Jack submitted to every swipe of his tongue.

He could feel the young man’s hand beneath his kimono on his hot cock.  The intensity of the kiss made him miss the fact that he was now wearing a cock ring.

“You’re late Sweet Thing.  Where’s my dinner?” Ianto demanded in that Deep South accent.

“Sorry Iant,” Jack replied and hurried past him into the kitchen.

Jack got out some plates and a bottle of beer for Ianto.  He served up the burgers and fries on to plates and they ate in silence.

Afterwards Jack cleared away and then went into the lounge to find Ianto.  He was sitting in the Naughty Chair.

The Naughty Chair was an antique chair with a fat seat cushion that strangely went with the Welshman’s modern decor.  It was sturdy and could take the weight of two grown men having sex.

The only other reason Ianto ever sat there was when he was angry with Jack and wanted to talk and not be touched.  Right now the captain was tingling in anticipation trying to figure out which one.

At tap of his thigh indicated that it might be the former.  Jack raced across the room and sat on Ianto’s lap.

Silently Ianto raised three fingers to Jack’s mouth.  The captain opened wide caressing them lovingly with his tongue.

He loved their feel in his mouth and mewed with disappointment when they were taken away.  Moments later he let out a gasp of surprise when he felt one of those saliva coated fingers begin to press inside him.

“You’re such a whore aren’t you Sweet Thing?” Ianto asked coldly as his finger moved gently inside him.

“Only for you Big Iant,” Jack replied wiggling his arse on that finger.

“But you’ve been bad haven’t you Sweet Thing.”

“Yes Big Iant.”

“What bad things did you do tonight?” Ianto asked his finger stopping.

“I was late, I brought take away instead of cooking for you and I flirted with the server to get extra fries,” Jack replied defiantly.

“You want me to punish you, don’t you Sweet Thing?” Ianto asked removing that lovely finger to Jack’s instant disappointment,

“Yes,” he replied almost pleading.

“Beg me to punish you,” Ianto said huskily.

Before Jack could open his mouth there was a finger silencing him. Ianto gripped his chin keeping that digit in place and re-directed his gaze.

With his free hand the Welshman slipped open the buttons and pushed down the zip of his jeans.

“Beg me,” he ordered.

Jack immediately leapt off Ianto’s lap.  The young man shifted enough to allow his cock to be exposed.  It was soft, but only just.

That was one of the things he loved about role playing with Ianto.  He became so absorbed in the part if affected him physically.

Right now Ianto was a mean bastard cowboy and Jack’s Sweet Thing had proved to have all the virtue and morals of a bar room strumpet.

The captain took Ianto into his mouth eagerly.  After such a horrible week it was wonderful to stop being the hero and become a cock hungry whore.

Always in these games Ianto made Jack work.  He had to focus on what he was doing, focus on his character.  Slip outside and Ianto would be disappointed.

The captain was fortunate that the Welshman was quite versatile.  Sweet Thing was meant to be an innocent school teacher type.  Jack blamed the hat and the moustache for the fact that his character had instantly become a slut.

Big Iant was holding Jack’s arms firmly against his thighs so he had only his tongue and hot mouth to work with.  The captain marvelled at the way Ianto owned him with just his eyes where it took his hands and body to make Jack feel the young man was his.

The immortal could feel his own cock swelling at the feel of Ianto thrusting into his mouth.  He wanted to be touched and he wanted to be punished.

Ianto closed his eyes when he came.  Jack was careful not to smile at the beautiful picture the young man made.

Jack swallowed every wonderful drop eagerly and didn’t let go of that enjoyable shaft until Ianto pushed his face away.  The Welshman tucked himself away and removed his belt before looking at the captain.

The young man’s eyes travelled from the belt to the captain’s face asking a silent question.  He thrust his hands out and the belt was looped around them securing them together.

“Take your place,” the young man ordered.

The immortal scrambled to bend himself over the Welshman’s knees.  A foot lifted to hold the belt down before a hand caressed his arse slipping his kimono out of the way.

“As you asked me so nicely, I’m going to give you the punishment you deserve.  I think you have done many bad things recently and I will judge you on every one.”

The first slap hit his arse before Jack had the chance to agree.  It was followed by a soothing stroke.  The next two slaps followed quickly then another soothing caress.

Jack didn’t bother to count how many smacks he was getting.  He just loved the warm tingle in his arse and the gentle caresses.

The captain took great comfort in the fact that the slaps were erratic, sometimes one then a caress, sometimes two or more on either cheek.  Five was the maximum number he received before those tender fingers massaged him.

Every mistake he had made, every harsh word that was unnecessary to the team was being judged.  Jack’s wonderful Ianto didn’t like to cause pain, but Big Iant could give his whore the punishment he deserved.

Each smack made the captain harder.  He was half way though his punishment when he realised how close his cock was to Ianto's thigh.

His arse wanted to feel the Welshman’s hand and his cock wanted to rub against his jeans.  His shaft began to win the battle of desires.

He was shamelessly humping Ianto’s leg.  He was loving the soreness of his arse, and the way the silk of his kimono occasionally teased him with its cold sheen amongst the feel of the rough denim.

He was concentrating on relieving his cock so much that he didn’t notice the spanking had stopped.  Barely registered the soothing cream being applied to his arse until a finger began to apply it to his hole.

Ianto’s fingers were in him, stretching him, teasing his prostate.  Jack was lost in trying to come and was a little bewildered as to why he couldn’t.

“You’re wearing _my_ _ring_ Sweet Thing.  I’m the one that decides what pleasure you receive.  You’ve taken your punishment like a good boy, now I’m going to take my pleasure from you,” Ianto growled and Jack stilled frustrated.

Ianto helped him up and lead him upstairs using his belt as a lead.   He released Jack long enough to slip the kimono off and allow his shoulders to rotate.

Jack shuffled on his hands and knees along the bed until he was in place for him to be fixed to the headboard.  He spread his knees apart as he felt Ianto’s weight dipping the bed.

The chirpy sound of Ianto’s phone filled the air.  Shock and annoyance filled Jack as the Welshman left the bed and answered the phone with a brisk.

“Ianto Jones.  Calm down.  Can it wait I was in the middle of something.  Actually he was a bit tied up with something important when I last saw him.  No I’m not in the Hub.  If you really think... Okay I’ll be right over but you owe me one,” the Welshman hung up and flashed the Captain a smile.

He opened a drawer and lubed up a butt plug he retrieved from it.  Checking Jack was still stretched he pushed it into place.

“Sorry Sweet Thing bit of an emergency.  I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he said giving the restrained man a kiss on the cheek before disappearing downstairs.

There was a brief pause in the hall before Jack heard the front door slam.  Jack felt totally stunned and abandoned.

Two hours later he heard the front door opening.  Jack wasn’t as hard as he had been.  His legs had been free to make himself a bit more comfortable but as time passed he started to feel worry more than anticipation.

A few minutes later Ianto entered.  He wore trainers instead of the cowboy boots but the hat and moustache had been returned to their places.

The Welshman crossed to release him but Jack held on to his restraints firmly.  Ianto acknowledged with a nod and slowly began to strip off.

Jack’s arse was still sore and now his shoulders ached but he wanted the hard cock what was revealed to take its rightful place desperately.  He practically shoved his rear in Ianto’s face and earned a reproachful slap.

Ianto eased the butt plug out and he moaned with pleasure as its better replacement slipped inside.  The young man was slow at first trying to gauge what Jack could take after his wait.

The Captain immediately moved back trying to increase the pace.  He was moaning and writhing wantonly the instant Ianto began to thrust harder.

Jack cried out in pleasure at the first touch of the young man’s hand across his shaft.  He had been straining for release for hours and even the rough pace was not enough.

“Please, more, please,” Jack gasped and the grip on his shaft became as powerful as the cock pounding into him.

“Please Iant,” became Jack’s chant with ever stroke, every thrust.

“Now Sweet Thing,” Ianto growled as he released the cock ring.

Jack came hard.  He barely registered the power of Ianto coming inside him as blissful darkness descended.

When Jack woke up his hands were free.  He could smell the massage oil Ianto used to relieve muscle pain and he could feel a hard shaft inside him and its fabulous owner behind him.

The captain could tell from the soft breathing and the slight tickle that the Welshman was asleep and still wearing his moustache.

Jack moved carefully around Ianto until the young man was moving on his own, thrusting in his sleep.  The captain timed them perfectly so they were both awake and coming at the same time.

Ianto eased out and Jack instantly turned removing the moustache and kissing the Welshman thoroughly.

“What was the emergency?” Jack asked when they were breathless and holding each other close.

“Gwen,” Ianto replied his fingers inching carefully down Jack’s back.

“What kind of emergency,” Jack demanded knowing an attempt at diversion when he felt it.

The Welshman sighed.

“She and Rhys were meant to be having a little role play of their own last night, but the outfit she was supposed to be wearing had a stain.  She thought it was alien blood but it was definitely lasagne.  She was in a bit of a panic because she feels she hadn’t been paying enough attention to Rhys and the game was meant to be her gift to him,” Ianto explained.

“You left me begging for your cock in the middle of the night because Gwen had a dry cleaning emergency?” Jack demanded.

“Yes,” Ianto replied looking down.

Jack raised the Welshman’s chin and shifted his body.  Between his soft lips and a hot hard cock the Captain felt he communicated his feelings about the matter quite well.

 

Fin


End file.
